Controllers other than steering controllers have been utilized to transmit a steering torque signal to a steering controller. In response, the steering controller outputs a control signal indicative of the steering torque signal to a steering system to adjust a position of the vehicle wheels. A problem associated with this approach is that if communication is interrupted between the steering controller and the other controllers, the steering controller could adjust a position of the vehicle wheels to an undesirable position. In particular, during a parking assist mode of operation, if communication is interrupted between the steering controller and the other controllers, the steering controller could adjust a position of the vehicle wheels to an undesirable position.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for systems and methods for controlling a vehicle steering system that minimizes and/or eliminates the foregoing problem.